Finding Solid Ground
by Raquelita
Summary: It's been one month since the eclipse, and the pressures of royal life are starting to weigh down on DG. Just when she thinks she can't take it anymore, Wyatt Cain walks back into her life. But will his return make things better or worse?CDG. complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first multi-chapter tin man fic. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (but I'd love to own Wyatt Cain)**

DG got like this from time to time since her arrival in The OZ – more specifically, she got like this from time to time now that Cain was gone. The Tin Man had disappeared shortly after the eclipse, and while DG knew he had business to take care of, she couldn't help but wish he had stuck around. She hadn't realized how much she needed him until he wasn't there anymore.

_You don't _need _him, _said a defiant voice in her head, _you just miss him. There's a difference. _

But DG knew that wasn't entirely true. She couldn't miss someone this much without … well …loving them.

_No no no, _the voice started up again, _you don't need him and you sure as hell don't love him! What's the matter with you? How could you just –_

DG banged her head against the wall, "Shut up," she whined quietly. No matter how much she wanted that little voice to be right, she knew it wasn't. Walking out onto her balcony, she slid down against it and sighed.

It was getting to be too much. Everything was being thrown at her from a million different directions and she was expected to stand up and take it. Her family knew that she'd been on the other side for years, but they sure seemed to forget it pretty often. DG found herself constantly reminding her mother that she didn't know how to do this or that, couldn't remember the right way to follow this; every time the queen gave her an apologetic smile and a soft 'of course darling, I'm sorry'. But after hearing that phrase more times than she cared to count, DG was starting to feel like the only thing she was doing was letting people down. She was trying to be cavalier about it – showing up for all of her lessons, even putting in some extra time with the ones she liked (horseback riding in particular). Yet no matter how much she learned or how much she improved, there was always more. It was really starting to get to her.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, DG inhaled deeply and smiled slightly at the familiar scent she could only describe as Cain. Whenever things started to feel out of control, she had gotten into the habit of sliding on one of the shirts he'd left behind. She knew what this probably meant about her feelings for him – the fact that all it took was his smell to make her feel calm and safe – but admitting it, especially now, would be far too inconvenient.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, "You can do this. You can absolutely do this."

"This" was the ball planned that evening to celebrate what was being called the rebirth of The OZ. It would be the first time DG and Az would be formally presented to the public, although the queen still remained worried about how they would receive the eldest princess.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"DG," came her mother's voice, "are you in there darling?"

Scrambling to her feet, DG hurried inside while tugging off Cain's shirt and shoving it under her pillow.

"Come in," she called, straightening her dress.

Her mother entered with a dark red dress slung over her arm and a smile on her face, "Hello sweetheart," she embraced her daughter, "the seamstress was going to bring your gown to you, but I wanted to do it myself to see the look on your face."

At that, she laid the yards of satin out on the bed and turned back to DG.

"Well," she said, "what do you think?'

"Oh Mother!" DG exclaimed.

There was nothing to say but that.

"Would you like me to help you put it on?"

DG nodded wordlessly, and as soon as the cool fabric slipped onto her skin she felt somehow different, maybe a little more like the princess she was supposed to be.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she remarked as she looked at her reflection, "It actually makes me look like I have cleavage!"

"DG!" her mother scolded, "please."

"Sorry," she replied with a small laugh.

The gown was strapless, accented with designs of silver crystal that extended down the train.

"Just one more thing," her mother remarked, "I'll be back in a moment."

DG nodded as she left and turned back to herself in the mirror. One month ago she was just another farm girl from Kansas … how was it possible for things to be so different now? Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her nerves. She knew full well that if she stopped and thought about what tonight meant – not only for her, but for the future of her family – she might break.

"Here we are," DG started slightly as the queen re-entered.

"These were mine when I was your age – I thought they would look lovely with your dress."

Opening the box she held in her hands, the queen revealed a necklace, bracelet and tiara, all made of diamonds and rubies.

"Oh, I couldn't …"

"I won't hear it darling. You deserve these. You're a princess," her mother fastened the jewelry into place, "and you're my daughter."

DG thought her heart might break at the look in her mother's eyes.

"Now, I'm going go get ready – one of the maids will come fetch you when it's time," with a light kiss on the cheek, she was gone.

When the door shut, DG felt one tear escape her eye. It wasn't that she wasn't happy – she had her family back, it was wonderful. But she felt like she didn't have herself. Holding it together since she'd arrived in The OZ had been difficult, but she'd done it. Only now was DG realizing that this was permanent. This pressure that came from being royal, the constant lessons, the responsibilities … it wasn't going away. This was her life now.

DG sat down on her bed and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Now was _not _the time to be thinking about all of this. In fact, now was probably the worst time to be thinking about it.

After a few moments, she stood up and walked back over to the mirror. Her face stared back at her, framed by dark waves of hair.

"You can do this," she said allowed, "You can handle this, just like you've handled everything else."

_But you had Cain by your side_, reminded the voice in her head, _You had him with you._

"Yeah well, I've done fine without him since he's been away," DG argued back aloud, realizing that she would sound crazy if someone overheard her.

"Since who's been away?"

The sound of that voice made DG jump. Turning around, she dared to believe that it belonged to who she absolutely knew it did...

"Cain," she said, feeling her voice go hoarse.

For as many times as she had imagined this moment – his return, being folded into his arms and breathing him in – she couldn't seem to move. Standing there, watching him watch her, DG suddenly felt naked. She didn't have her jeans and her leather motorcycle jacket, she didn't have her tennis shoes, she didn't have everything that had made her feel tough and unbreakable. She didn't have anything to hide behind.

With some relief, DG realized Cain was just as speechless as she was.

**A/N: The next chapter (from Cain's side of things) will be up soon! Reviews are lovely and always appreciated : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter up!**

Cain knew that he needed to form words. That would be a great start. Something, anything, just so he wasn't standing in the doorway looking at DG like he'd never seen a woman before.

_But damn,_ he found himself thinking, _when did she become such a woman?_

Because standing there in front of him, every inch a princess, Cain was hard-pressed to find the girl from Kansas he'd come to know. Could a few weeks in the palace really bring about such a change?

He realized, much to his dismay, that he still hadn't managed to scratch out a sentence. He was just about to say something that he hoped wouldn't sound ridiculous when DG strode toward him with purpose in her step and anger in her eyes. Before he could react, she slapped him across the face.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

_Ah, there's the DG I remember, _Cain thought to himself as he rubbed his cheek. Still, answering her question saved him from making an idiot out of himself.

"Good to see you too princess," he replied sarcastically, "And I told you, I had unfinished business to take care of."

"Yeah, well I didn't think unfinished business meant not hearing from you for a month. I didn't even know what you were doing, if you were safe, if you had …"

Her voice drifted off, but Cain knew what she'd been about to say. It still hung in her eyes. _If you had died. _

"Hey," he said, his voice softening as he saw the real worry on her face, "I'm okay. I'm back now."

DG just shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. Cain was surprised to find how much he'd missed getting hugged by her. Something about the way her small body fit against his, and the way she held onto him – like she needed him.

_Don't be ridiculous_, said a voice in his head, _She doesn't need you. She's just relieved you're not dead. You're friends. Of course she's relieved you're not dead. _

"Am I forgiven then?" he asked as she pulled away.

"Only if you _never _do that again," she replied, "I have enough going on in my life without worrying about what you're getting yourself into."

Cain laughed, "I seem to recall saying the same thing about you from time to time."

"Yeah, well, shoe's on the other foot now," DG muttered.

Without waiting for an invitation, Cain crossed over to a chair by the balcony and sat down. "So I hear there's a ball tonight," he remarked conversationally.

DG made a distracted noise and walked over to her closet, digging through the less than tidy heap of shoes on the floor. Cain watched, amused, as she finally pulled out a pair of red heels and slid them on.

"I never did understand heels," she said, "Probably invented by men to torture women."

Straightening up and turning to him, she gave him a down-to-business look.

"So, did you only come in here to announce that you were among the living, or was there something else?"

Cain sighed. She was still a little upset about his sudden disappearance, not that he could really blame her.

"Well yes, there is one more thing," he braced himself, knowing that she would be even angrier at this, "I've actually been back for two days. When I returned I went immediately to the queen to ask how I could be of service here, and she assigned me to your security detail. I was –"

"What?!" Dg exclaimed, "You've been back here for two damn days and you haven't even bothered to come find me and say hello? You know I've been worried sick – I nearly had a heart attack when you walked in just now. What the hell Cain?"

"DG, I'm sorry, I just needed to –"

"I don't care what you needed to do Mr. Cain," the return to 'Mr.' stung him, "I thought we became friends, you and I. It killed me when you left with nothing but a note telling me you were gone on business. It killed me when I didn't hear from you. And now it turns out you've been back for two entire days and I haven't gotten so much as a word? I thought our relationship – our friendship – was worth more than that."

Cain could see that she might start crying soon. He hated it when DG cried. He'd only seen it a few times, but the sight always broke his heart. Her wide blue eyes would get even wider, filling with an expression of hurt. The fact that he'd put it there made him feel just about like the scum of the earth.

_But she has no right to be upset_, he reminded himself, _It isn't as if I owe her something. I never promised I would keep in touch. And it was two days – so what? I couldn't let her know I was back, not when I first got here …_

"Please leave," DG said quietly.

"What?"

"I said, please leave. You said you were assigned as my security detail? Fine. You may wait outside my door until someone comes to fetch me for the ball."

He marveled at how cold and professional her tone had suddenly become. Her face was a mask of indifference. She had learned well how to act in a royal way, but he could feel she wasn't comfortable like this.

"Are you," he cleared his throat, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

Nodding, Cain got up and let himself out. Once the door was shut behind him, he leaned hard against the wall. That could've gone better.

He had wanted to tell her the real reason he left – and the real reason he hadn't come to see her after his return. But now he didn't see that there was much point. She was angry with him, yes, but he figured that would fade over time. It was just that when it did, what would be left was their friendship. That was what she had called it.

_And that's all it could be_, he reminded himself, _it's better that she feels this way. If she felt the way I did … God, I never should have come back. Damn sense of loyalty to the damn crown. _

Wyatt Cain had not truly intended on returning when he left after the eclipse. He had intended to find Zero, take care of business, and then go find Jeb – maybe retain what was left of his family. But he had done both those things, and still found himself riding back to the palace, feeling like he should make absolutely certain the queen had no more need of him before leaving the part of his life that had tied him so closely to the royal family.

As luck would have it, the queen needed security for her youngest daughter. DG was more unruly than most of the guards were used to, and she had a knack for sneaking off and disappearing. Cain had taken a full two days to think it over. It would be easier, he knew, to turn it down. But turning it down meant that he would have no way of knowing that DG was safe, looked after. He was the only one he would trust with the job, and he knew full well that there were still Longcoats in some parts of The OZ who would love to see The House of Gale fall.

He could never forgive himself if that happened. So he had said yes. Said yes to becoming the protector of a woman he had never planned on seeing again – even though he knew his disappearance would hurt her.

Because somewhere along the line Cain had realized he loved her, and he was afraid that his love could hurt her even more.

**A/N: aw, poor Cain. Reviews are lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

DG started when she heard a knock on the door.

"Cain," she said loudly as she walked over to it, "I really don't want to – "

She opened the door and saw a rather startled looking maid.

"Um, let him see my dress," she finished lamely, "I didn't want to let him see my dress before I was ready."

"Well, Commander Cain had to go dress for the ball as well."

"He's going?"

"Well of course – he's your security, everywhere you are he will be as well. Now, are you ready your highness?" the maid asked.

"Yeah," DG replied, "Yes. Um, just give me one second okay Mariellen?"

The maid nodded and waited outside while DG went over to the mirror for one last check. She seriously doubted the maid believed her badly thought-out lie (see her dress? Come on) but then she had noticed that even in the face of the most obvious falsehoods, the staff of the palace acted as though every word the royals said was golden truth. It was rather disarming actually – DG was used to people disagreeing with her, calling her out when she lied.

Cain being at the ball, and most likely shadowing her like an angry bulldog, was not exactly something DG wanted to think about. She was still upset with him, but the real reason she would rather avoid him was because she was afraid some part of her feelings might trickle out. That was the last thing she needed.

_Okay,_ she reminded herself as she did one last hair check, _I'm a princess right? I can do this. I'll just be composed. And polite. I'll talk to him if he talks to me, but we won't … _

_Won't what?_ Asked the voice in her head.

_Won't really talk. Won't really spend time together. Won't really open up to each other._

DG told herself to stop thinking about it. He would probably apologize tonight, and she would forgive him, and everything could go back to normal. Well, except for the part about her being in love with him.

_Shut up! _Her head screamed, _this is not what you need to be thinking about now!_

"All right, I'm ready," she said.

"Oh Princess you look absolutely lovely," Mariellen exclaimed.

"You think so?" DG asked, looking down at herself, "I don't know, I'm really not used to this. And these shoes are gonna be killing me by the end of the night."

Mariellen laughed softly, "Follow me please your highness. I'll take you as far as the grand staircase."

DG nodded and followed her silently, the sound of her heels echoing around them. She tried to take deep breaths and remain calm. Sure, she was being presented to the whole of The O.Z. tonight. Sure, everyone's eyes would be on her. It would be fine. It would be absolutely fine.

"Here is where I leave you," Mariellen said, stopping in front of large, polished double doors.

"Oh, wait," DG said, "Um, do I just – "

"Oh how silly of me," Mariellen smiled, "Your escort will be meeting you here your highness. Your parents are already in the grand ballroom. Enjoy your evening."

A moment later she turned a corner and was out of sight.

DG started fidgeting. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this whole situation didn't feel right. Should she really be alone right now? Where was her escort? For that matter, _who _was her escort?

"What are you doing here kid?" Cain's gruff voice came from behind her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to face him, "I'm supposed to be here."

It was almost hard to get those words out – he looked absolutely amazing. DG hated herself just a little bit for noticing that, but the exchange of his duster and fedora for a tuxedo, the tie still hanging undone around his neck, was making it a little hard to breathe.

"No," Cain said, "No you're not. You're supposed to be entering the hall from the western stairs. When you didn't show your parents got worried and asked me to come find you."

DG shook her head, "Mariellen told me to wait here," she replied, "Trust me Cain, I'm in the right place."

At the mention of Mariellen's name, a look of concern came over Cain's face.

"Mariellen?"

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

"DG," he began, "Mariellen was fired yesterday, she was suspected of conspiring with the remaining Longcoats."

Cain took a few steps closer to her, "Look around princess," he said in a quiet voice, "don't you find it a little strange that there's not one single person in sight?"

Only now that he'd mentioned it did DG notice – and he was right, it was strange. There should be servants, there should be a doorman, there should be … movement.

"Follow me," Cain said, taking her hand, "We're getting you to where you're supposed to be and then I'm sending security to patrol this area."

DG was glad to feel his strong hand wrap around her own. She would go back to being angry at him when they were out of danger.

Just then, the sound of a scream sliced through the air. It was quickly followed by the appearance of at least six longcoats.

"Run!" Cain yelled.

DG didn't need to be told twice. Tearing down the hall, she could hear bullets ricocheting off the walls. Cain was a few steps behind her, doing his best to shield her with his body and firing shots whenever he could. DG couldn't fathom where he'd been keeping his gun, but she figured that wasn't important. What was important was not getting killed.

"We need to get to a place with more security," Cain yelled as they skidded down another hall in an attempt to lose their attackers, "I got two of them but I'm running low on ammunition."

Just then, DG felt her feet go out from under her.

"Damn shoes!" she yelled as she fell to the marble floor.

Cain bent down to help her up, "Come on," he said, "Come on kid we gotta go."

"Cain – " DG said, her eyes going wide.

The sickening sound of someone cocking the barrel of a gun came from behind the tin man's head.

**A/N: Cliffie!! I promise I'll update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Cain froze when he heard the noise behind him. This couldn't possibly be good – he didn't even have a hand on his gun.

"Get up, and turn around slowly. Hands where I can see them," came a cold voice.

Weighing his odds, Cain decided to do as the man asked.

"You too princess," the man said, nodding at DG.

She rose to her feet, and when she spoke her voice betrayed none of the fear Cain would have expected.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking the man straight in the eye.

"Well – you highness," the words dripped with sarcasm, "what I want is for you to come with me, and if your little body guard here wants to keep you alive, he's not going to move a muscle."

"I'm not going anywhere," DG responded.

In a flash, the man had one arm around her neck with the gun against her head.

"Oh but sweetheart," he said, "I think you are. And if you make so much as a sound, you're dead." He eyed Cain for a moment before adding, "same goes for you. Not one sound. If you even think of moving, she's dead. And in case you've forgotten, some of my …friends … are still here. You might've managed to lose them, but I'm sure a shout would lead them in the right direction."

Cain could see the fear in DG eyes as the man slowly backed down the hall with her. He knew what the plan of action was now – this bastard would get her to the window, where he could see there was rope waiting. Chances were that more longcoats were waiting down there with horses. If he didn't move now, they would be gone with DG before there was time to sound the alarm.

Suddenly he felt like he was trapped in the tin suit all over again – watching as the longcoats stole the woman he loved while he stood by and did nothing. This couldn't happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again. Losing DG would be like losing oxygen; he knew there was no way he could survive without her.

Taking a deep breath, he did the only thing he could think to do.

"HELP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He knew there was no way anyone in the palace could hear him – they were all at the ball. He knew the remaining longcoats may not have gone outside to join the others and could likely come barreling down the hall at any moment. And Wyatt Cain never called for help. Ever. But his plan had the desired affect. For a moment, the longcoat's focus shifted from DG to him, and in that moment Cain drew his gun and shot. He only had one shot, and if he missed he knew DG's blood could be on his hands. But he had never missed.

One shot rang out, and the longcoat crumpled dead on the ground.

Without stopping to think, Cain grabbed DG, "Come on," he said, "If his friends aren't gone we're in for one hell of a fight. We gotta get out of here."

They tore down the hall, turning left and right at any chance. Cain knew they needed to get to the ballroom. The queen needed to know that longcoats had infiltrated the palace, she needed to know that her youngest daughter had almost been kidnapped, she needed to know …

He and DG flew through a set of doors into the grand hall. Cain couldn't even fathom how they had ended up there so quickly, but when the music stopped and thousands of faces turned to stare at them he found his mind to be entirely blank. He heard DG take a deep breath next to him and was stunned to see her descend the staircase with the precise grace befitting a royal. She walked over to her mother, whispered in her ear, and her mother nodded and walked away. Within moments Cain knew the palace would be searched from top to bottom, but in the meantime …

_Oh God … _he found himself thinking.

DG was walking back up the steps toward him now, and he found his breath caught in his throat. She continued to keep her composure, and he knew part of it was from shock, but in her eyes he could see that she was about to break down. He also noticed that there was blood lightly splattered on one of her shoulders and along her neck – blood from the longcoat. In that moment he could hardly control himself. He wanted to pull her to him, right there in front of half of The O.Z. and just hold her in his arms and make everything better. He had almost lost her. Almost.

"Mother has sent the guards out to search the palace," DG said quietly to him, "We're keeping this as quiet as possible. She's given me instructions to return to my room with you as soon as it's deemed safe."

Cain just nodded and moved them off to a secluded corner, hoping no one else had noticed the blood on her shoulder and supposing that if they had he would come up with a lie about an accident.

After what seemed like hours, Cain spotted one of the head guards approach the queen. He said something to her and she nodded, then looked pointedly at Cain and nodded to him.

"Come on Princess," he said, taking DG gently by the arm, "We got the ok to head back to your room."

There were guards stationed all around the halls as they walked back, and Cain couldn't help but look at them with some contempt. Where had they been an hour ago? Tightening his hold on DG, he opened the door to her room and they stepped inside.

"Cain," she choked out as soon as the door was closed, "I-I.."

Without thinking, he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sank to the ground, shaking and clinging to him as though he was all she had.

"I was so scared," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"It's all right now princess," he whispered, kissing her head, "I've got you. It's okay. You're safe."

He held her closer, wishing that he could absorb her pain and make it his own. She had been through so much, and the way she had handled tonight was nothing short of extraordinary. When she calmed down, he intended to tell her that.

"You want me to run you a bath kid?" he asked. It was a strange question, but he remembered that when Adora was upset that had always calmed her down.

DG took several deep breaths, "No," she said, "No, thanks. I just need …" she paused for a moment, "I just need you."

Cain nodded and pulled her into his lap. He shuddered to think of what would've happened to her if he had turned down the queen's request to be her security. Kissing her forehead lightly, he wiped her tears away and rocked her against him.

**A/N: some drama, some fluff, little bit of everything. Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

DG wasn't sure how long she stayed in Cain's arms. It could've been moments, it could have been an hour. Taking a deep breath and collecting herself, she pulled away from him reluctantly.

"I should probably clean this off," she remarked, looking down at her arm.

"Yeah," Cain replied quietly, "Come on."

He helped her up and they walked into the bathroom. DG turned on the sink and Cain soaked a towel in the warm water. She stood still and let him wipe away the blood from her arm and neck, touched by how gentle he was being.

"You were incredible tonight kid," he said, as she looked up and met his eyes in the mirror, "Every inch a princess."

DG shook her head, "I only looked put together."

"Sometimes that's all you need to do DG – you survived a kidnapping attempt, managed not to send thousands of people into panic, and," he turned her face toward him, "you still look beautiful."

She laughed softly, "I'm a regular superhero huh?"

"Absolutely," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"I don't think I like it," she added, looking up into his eyes.

Turning away, she walked back into her bedroom and sat down on the bed, knowing that Cain would follow.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting across from her.

"This," DG replied, motioning around her, "All of this. I know I kept myself under control tonight," she stood up and starting pacing, "But I can't keep doing it Cain. I can't keep up this responsibility and this charade that I'm ready for royal life and all this pressure, there's so much damn pressure and I can't do it!"

She yelled the last part and grabbed on to the bedpost, steadying herself and trying to breathe. The last thing she needed right now was to get hysterical – it was just all spilling out.

After a minute, she spoke again, "When you left, I … I didn't know what to do. I know we'd only known each other for a few weeks, but I just felt like when you were there I could handle anything. And then you left without even so much as a goodbye and I had to face all of this on my own."

"DG, I – "

"Please," she said, putting her hand up, "Let me finish. I know I should be able to take all of this on, I know I was born for this. But without you I just felt so lost in this new world. And then when you came back and you told me you'd been here for days and hadn't even said hello … I don't know. I guess I just thought that maybe you needed me as much as I needed you."

DG shook her head and sat back down on the bed, "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't even know where that came from. I'm kind of a mess right now huh?"

Cain got up and sat down next to her on the bed, "You're still one of the strongest women I've ever known," he replied, "And I do need you DG. You have no idea how much."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. Had he really just said that?

"I don't understand."

"My turn for confessions," Cain said, knowing he couldn't keep this from her anymore.

"DG, when I left … in part it was to take care of Zero. But it was also for closure, I needed to say my goodbyes. And the reason I didn't tell you when I first got back," he paused and shook his head, "God I never thought I'd tell you this. But the reason I didn't come say hello was because I wasn't planning on staying."

"What?"

DG suddenly felt like her head was swimming. Cain hadn't wanted to stay? He'd never wanted to see her again?

"I didn't want to stay because I'm in love with you," Cain said the words quickly, letting them spill out of his mouth before he could think better of it.

"You're – "

"I'm an ex-tin man. That's what I am. And for God's sake DG you're a princess! What the hell was I supposed to do? I came back to make sure I was free of my duty. But when the queen asked me to be your security… I couldn't say no. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else looking out for you. I couldn't stand the thought that I wouldn't know if you were safe or not. But believe me it would have been better if I'd never come back here. You don't want me loving you kid, I'm not even whole. I'm not what you deserve."

DG stared at Cain, trying to take in everything she'd just heard.

"How could you think that?" she whispered, putting her hand gently on his face, "How could you ever think I would be better off without you?"

"You would be," he said darkly, turning away from her hand.

"No."

DG said the word with quiet force. Somehow she needed to make him believe it wasn't true.

"No," she said again, "Cain if you had never come back I would be in the hands of the longcoats right now. If you had never come back I could be dead. And if you had never come back," she shifted so that they were face to face again, "I never could have told you that I don't just need you. I love you."

Her words hung in the air, and for a moment DG wondered if she had just made a horrible mistake. Yet he needed to know that. He needed to know that he was what made her strong.

"DG," Cain started.

Just then, the door burst open.

**A/N:dramatic music and announcer voice what is cain going to say? Who just opened the door? What will happen next? Reviews please – I promise you'll find out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, not gonna lie, when I had the door bursting open at the end of the last chapter I didn't even know who it was going to be … but never fear my dear readers, it has come to me. Prepare yourselves for a bit of excitement!**

"Oh thank God. Cain, DG, you need to get out of here."

The pair sat in stunned silence for a moment, looking at Glitch (who seemed to be twitching) and trying to pull themselves back into the real world after the exchange they'd just had.

Cain was the first to jump into the action, "What's going on zipperhead?" he asked, getting off the bed with one hand on his gun.

"Longcoats, I don't know how many. Looks like the guys who tried to kidnap you had friends DG. The palace is under attack. The royal army is being readied as we speak."

"Oh God," DG whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"The queen sent me here – Cain, you need to get DG out of the palace. Take her to redbird."

DG had no idea where, or what, redbird was. She'd heard it mentioned once or twice in conversation, and from what she could gather it was some sort of safe house for the royal family. Redbird was a code name. But at that moment her only thought was for her family, "What about Az?" she asked, "Where is she? Is she okay? What about my parents?"

Glitch walked over to her and took her hands, helping her off the bed and looking at her like he didn't want to say the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"They're not – I mean –" she stuttered.

"No DG, they're not dead," Glitch said it before she could even get the words out. He suddenly seemed to be in full Ambrose mode, "Your parents are staying behind to fight with the army. You and your sister are being separated – for security reasons I can't tell you where she's going, nor can she know where you will be. Your magic will let you know if something happens to the other."

The sound of angry shouts came from down the hall.

"Quickly," Glitch said. He was about to turn and go but DG grabbed his arm.

"Why can't I stay and fight?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous," he replied, "DG, you need to understand. If something should happen to your parents … you and Az are the princesses of The O.Z. You're next in line for the throne. You need to be safe."

"But I – "

"Please," he said, as Glitch started to show through again, "Do it for your country. They need you to be okay."

"But I can't just leave my family!"

"DG," Cain stepped in, "Glitch is right. You can't help your country if you're hurt...or worse."

She noticed his eyes cloud over at the thought of what could happen to her.

"Okay," she said, "okay. But please Glitch, be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Hey, you know me doll," he replied with a smile, "Even if they sawed open my head they couldn't stop me."

For his sake, DG gave a weak laugh. Kissing her on the cheek, Glitch disappeared, shutting the door behind him. DG followed and locked it.

"We gotta get out of here kid," Cain said.

There was a banging on the door.

"They're here," DG said, fear settling in the pit of her stomach, "Cain there's no other way out unless we jump from the balcony."

Cain shook his head, "Princess, haven't you been paying attention in your history lessons? There's always another way out – especially in this palace. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the parlor. DG watched in shock as he jumped onto a chair and lifted up a corner of crown molding on the ceiling. The moment he did, a section of floorboards slid open.

"Ladies first," Cain said.

"Why is it no one ever tells me about the secret passages?" DG asked indignantly, earning a small chuckle from Cain.

"Not the best time to complain kid. Come on."

He helped her lower herself into the tunnel just as they heard the door to her room burst open. Cain jumped in after her and shut the trapped door behind him, locking it from the inside so it wouldn't open if any of the longcoats found the right piece of molding.

"Be very quiet," he whispered as they walked forward carefully, hunched over under the low ceiling. DG nodded and took a few more steps. Suddenly, there was no ground in front of her. Stiffling a scream that she knew would give them away, she felt herself sliding down a smooth stone surface. If the situation weren't so terrifying, she supposed it might even be considered fun. The sound of another body sliding behind her let her know that Cain was still with her.

_Thank God, _she thought to herself.

At this point, she would be absolutely lost without him.

A few moments later, the tunnel evened out. DG landed on a soft mound of hay, and heard Cain give a small grunt as he landed behind her. Getting up slowly, she looked around. The ceiling was so high above them she should hardly see it, and the echo of dripping water could be heard. Getting up, she looked around.

"Cain," she whispered, "Where are we."

"Its okay kid," he said at normal volume, "We can talk here. This whole place is sound proof thanks to a spell courtesy of your grandmother. And we're underneath the stables actually. That tunnel that led us here was built a long time ago just in case the palace was ever under siege. There's a secret passage in nearly every room that leads to an escape – guess the royal family used to be a little paranoid.

DG gave a nervous laugh.

"So," she said, "This isn't…redbird, is it?"

"Nah," Cain replied, "Redbird is about 100 miles that way – " he pointed ahead of them, and DG noticed that there was yet another tunnel.

"And we're getting there how?" she asked incredulously.

Just then, a wind started up. For a moment DG thought she must be imagining it – they were indoors. But as soon as she had assured herself of that, they hay that she and Cain had landed on started to come off the ground, swirling in circles.

"Cain…" she said, backing up.

She felt his arm wrap protectively around her waist.

"Travel storm," he said simply, "Bet you didn't know these could be conjured inside did you kid?"

"Can't say I did," she replied, raising her voice against the wind and suddenly understanding why this place needed to be soundproof.

"This chamber is designed so that the storm will pick up no less than five minutes after your arrival," Cain explained as the gusts became stronger, "It will only activate when it recognizes a member of the royal family. Any enemies who happen upon it by accident will just be trapped."

DG only nodded, feeling as though the breath was being knocked out of her. Suddenly she had Cain were surrounded by swirling black clouds, and a second later she felt her feet leave the ground. Cain's other arm came around her, turning her to face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It'll be over soon," he said.

Sure enough, a moment later the pair was dropped to the ground with a thump, DG on top of Cain.

"Sorry, didn't mean to crush you" she said, disentangling herself from him and standing up. "Wow."

Cain reasoned that the 'wow' that had just issued from DG's mouth had to have been caused by how unimpressed she was.

"Not exactly the palace is it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

This was not the reaction Wyatt Cain had been expecting. But then, he supposed he should've known better. This was DG – the girl preferred low key to fancy, and Redbird was anything but fancy.

More specifically, Redbird was a small cottage on the coast of the Dorian Sea – it was surrounded by grassy hills and forests that sloped into a sandy beach. The water was often too cold for swimming, but those who lived in the seaside towns were there for the fishing.

"You really like it?" Cain asked, feeling a small bulb of warmth in his stomach at the sight of her smile.

"Of course I do," DG replied, "It reminds me of a place my parents – well, the people I thought were my parents – took me when I was little. I always loved the ocean, but I was never around it much."

Cain nodded and walked over to the fireplace. Within a few moments, he had a small but warm blaze going.

"So what d'you say we get you out of those clothes?" Cain asked, thinking of how uncomfortable DG must be in her ball gown, which was now sporting quite a few tears and stains.

She gave him a strange look before starting to laugh. Cain realized how those words had sounded and found himself blushing.

"Really Mr. Cain," she said in a saucy voice, "usually I at least make a man kiss me before he makes love to me."

"I didn't mean – " he started.

"Relax," she replied, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, "I know what you meant. Problem is I don't exactly have anything to change into."

"Actually," Cain said; he disappeared into another room for a moment and came back holding one of DG's white t shirts and a pair of jeans.

"You're kidding," she said, "How did you even get that stuff here?"

"It's the first thing any new security detail does – make sure the safe house is stocked with everything necessary. The queen wanted me to bring some royal attire but I told her you would probably be more comfortable with this."

"Thank you," DG said, "Really Cain. I'm eternally grateful."

"It's no problem kid," he replied, handing her the clothes, "I put all this stuff here yesterday. We have food too. I just hoped we never had to use any of it."

DG's face fell, and Cain regretted reminding her of the reason they were there.

"Hey," he said, coming over and wrapping his arms around her, "They're going to be okay."

She nodded into his chest and took a deep breath, "Yeah," she said, "yeah. Of course."

"You don't always have to be so strong you know," he remarked.

"I don't know," DG replied, "since I've gotten here it seems like that's exactly what I have to do."

Cain just shook his head and pulled her tiny body to him again. He wanted so badly for everything to be okay – he knew that he could protect her from any harm, but he couldn't stop this. He couldn't help now.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

DG looked as though she was considering something before she spoke.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, "I don't want to sleep alone."

Cain nodded, "of course I will."

There was nothing he wanted more in the world.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."

_But what if someday you don't._

He was waiting for the time that she would realize she didn't really love him. It was infatuation, it was a crush, it wasn't real. But he would always love her, and having her in his arms and needing him at that moment made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

**A/N: So I really love writing the "flangst" (fluffy angst). I read that term in another fanfic and it's pretty sweet. Anyway, reviews are great and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chapter up! I have final exams this week so I don't know when I'll be posting again (stupid college) but I promise it will be soon! And thanks so much to everyone who has added this to their alerts/favorites and all of the reviewers and, well pretty much all my readers. You guys are awesome!**

An hour later, DG and Cain sat quietly at the kitchen table, eating what DG would probably describe was The O.Z.'s answer to macaroni and cheese. She felt sort of odd really, eating something so mundane and everday when her entire world was turned upside down. The last time she'd had macaroni and cheese had been about one week before the travel storm. She had been up late and unable to sleep, so she'd made herself a bowl of the stuff and sat outside looking at the stars.

Things were so much simpler then.

"What are you thinking about princess?" Cain asked.

"Oh," DG said, "Nothing. Just about how quickly things can change. I miss my old life sometimes you know? Like I said earlier – all this pressure is hard for me to take."

Cain nodded, "You don't have to face it alone though. You've got your family behind you DG, and you have Glitch and Raw … and me."

Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so worried about them all Cain. Now that I'm here I feel like I never should have left. What if something happens to them? What if it's something I could've stopped, but I ran away instead of staying to fight?"

Cain was out of his chair and next to her in a flash, one hand firmly gripping her arm.

"There was nothing, _nothing _braver that what you just did. You had the courage to leave behind the people you loved because it was best for your country. Even when it was hardest for you, you listened to your parents and you sacrificed your chance to fight. You're brave DG. Never doubt that."

She looked up at him, eyes wide, and found herself feeling just a little bit better.

"Thanks Cain," she said softly.

"It's the truth," he replied simply.

Suddenly, DG didn't feel hungry anymore. Pushing out her chair, she got up restlessly.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked, "Or I mean, is that too risky?"

"It's not too risky," Cain replied, "This whole place is surrounded by magic, it's actually impossible to see it unless you bear a royal mark."

DG was impressed. When these people did security, they did security.

"We should make it quick though," Cain added, "I'd rather not risk anything."

"Just a few minutes," DG replied, "I just need to get out of here and move around."

Cain nodded and wordlessly went into the other room, coming back with her motorcycle jacket.

"No way!" she exclaimed, "I thought they threw this thing out!"

"Yeah, they think they threw it out too. I figured it would be safe here."

DG walked over to Cain and wrapped her arms around him in silent thanks. She felt better almost the moment she slid it on, a little more like the girl who had dropped into The O.Z. and less like the princess she was supposed to be. It was like getting a piece of herself back.

"C'mon," she said to Cain, opening up the door.

The two of them made their way down a sloping hill and onto the beach. The waves were gentle, and it was impossible not to smell the ocean in the air. If DG remembered correctly, the Dorian Sea was on the eastern coast of The O.Z. Chilly water in general, but good for fishing and rumored to house mermaids, who were still common in most large bodies of water.

Without thinking, she slid off her shoes and set them down in the sand. Then she and Cain set off toward the water, walking along the edge when they hit it.

After walked in silence for a few minutes DG stopped short.

"Cain," she said, "Are we ever going to talk about what we said back at the palace?"

Cain stopped walking for a second, but then picked back up again, causing DG to hurry to catch up to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, the whole 'I love you' thing."

"There's not much to talk about princess," he replied.

"I think I'd have to disagree. I mean, you can't just say those words and then continue on like nothing's happened. Those words change things Cain."

It was his turn to stop short.

"They don't change anything DG," he said, turning to face her, "I love you, yes. Hell, I'm in love with you. I said, I won't ever take it back because it will always be true. But you … you can take yours back you know. When you realize you didn't mean it."

"But I did mean it," she said, shocked at his disbelief, "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

Cain shook his head, "You can't love me," he replied, "You might think you do, but you'll realize in time that it was just …circumstance. We've been through a lot together kid. It's natural to feel some kind of attachment but – "

"There is no but!" DG yelled, "Why is it so damn hard for you to accept this? You're not inside my head, stop trying to tell me what it is and isn't possible for me to feel. I must be _mistaken_? I only _think _I love you?" she shook her head and looked up at him, trying to calm down. "I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. And I know it. I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to believe."

"Because I don't see how you could love me," Cain said, shifting away from her gaze.

"What?" DG felt her heart break a little bit.

"I don't see how you could be in love with me. It has to be some kind of mistake. I'm almost twenty annuals older than you, I'm destroyed, I'm nothing. And I just don't see how someone like you – you're so young, you're beautiful. You're whole – I don't see how you could love me. You sure as hell deserve better."

DG turned Cain's face back toward her and realized that, even though he was trying not to let it show, there were tears in his eyes.

"I love you for all of those reasons," she whispered, her voice barely audible above the sound of the ocean, "I love everything about you that's broken and I love everything that makes you who you are. I've seen you at your worst, Cain. I've loved you at your worst the same way I love you at your best. I know what I'm feeling. I could never ask for anything better or more than you and I've had a lot of time to think about it. Please, please believe me."

She could hear the desperation in her own words and knew that she couldn't afford to lose this battle. Without thinking, she leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

At first Cain didn't move. Then, slowly, he slid his arms around her small waist and allowed himself to kiss her back. Softly at first, but then with more force. He had wanted this – needed this – for so long. He bit lightly at her bottom lip and silently asked permission, which she granted almost immediately. She tasted just like he thought she would, like strawberries mixed with something entirely different, something fresh and new that he could only describe as DG. Their tongues met and danced, and for those moments Wyatt Cain allowed himself to stop thinking. Stop thinking of what was right or proper or expected, stop thinking about how he could deserve this and what sort of mistake must have been made. Suddenly, he believed her. He believed that DG loved him with everything she had in her. The way she was with him, the way he felt at this moment, was absolutely right.

"DG," he whispered, pulling away from her slightly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He stopped what he was about to say and simply looked at her, lips swollen from kissing, eyes clouded with want for him.

"I believe you," he said, "It's just so hard for me to let you love me."

She shook her head, "You've been letting me love you for a long time – whether you know it or not."

This time it was Cain who made the first move, pulling her back to him the moment those words were out of her mouth. DG lost herself in him, in everything that made him uniquely Cain – unlike any other man she'd ever known. She wouldn't even have been able to describe it. He tasted like him, like she'd always known he would. And being pressed against him knowing that she was his, feeling his strong arms around her … it was heaven.

So DG allowed herself to forget the rest of the world, if only for a few moments.

They had each other.

**A/N: I thought I should really end this chapter on a good note, I hope you liked it! The fight between DG and Cain is actually based in part on real life experience (although it didn't end so well) so it was interesting to write that bit. Reviews please my darlings!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: next chapter up – things are about to get interesting. In my little absence over the past few days I wrote a fluffy little ficlet called 'a knight in tin armor', so feel free to check it out (hint hint.) **

**Now, without further ado…**

Cain smiled to himself as he felt DG snuggle against him, her head on his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he had shared a bed with anyone – and it felt good. He tightened his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Damn, she looked good in one of his shirts.

He could tell that she'd been almost embarrassed when he pulled out a pair of pajamas for her.

"Um, actually," she'd said, looking at the ground, "Since you've been away, whenever things got rough I've kind of gotten into the habit of, um … sleeping in one of your shirts."

Cain felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth and silently went over to one of his drawers, pulling out a soft button-up.

"Will this one work for you princess?" he asked.

DG gave a sheepish smile, "Absolutely," she replied.

That had been about an hour ago, and while she had conked out almost the moment her head hit the pillow, Cain couldn't sleep. Part of it was that he kept running over the events of the evening in his head – everything had started out in such an ordinary way. Another part of it was his concern for the battle currently taking place at the palace. If it hadn't been for DG, he knew he would be fighting right now. But most of the reason was simply the woman laying in his arms. The sound of her steady breathing combined with the soft scent of lavender and the warmth of her body was absolutely incredible. Cain half found himself guiltily hoping that they would have to stay here for awhile. He could almost picture a life at redbird. Quiet, secluded, just him and DG – not a princess and her bodyguard, but two ordinary people. Sometimes he missed being ordinary.

Eventually Cain must have drifted off, because he was suddenly jolted awake by a loud banging on the front door.

"Stay here," he said to DG, who promptly got up and followed him downstairs.

"Hey," he said, spinning around to face her on the staircase and putting his hands on her arms, "At least stay hidden okay? I can't let you risk it. There is a chance the longcoats found a way to get through the magic."

DG studied him for a moment and nodded, backing up the stairs until she was hidden by a wall. Cocking his gun, Cain went the rest of the way down.

"Who is it?" he yelled through the door.

"Lord Adrick Berilyn," came a voice from the other side, "Proud servant to the House of Gale sent here on official business."

"The last I saw of my truest love Bee," Cain began.

"Was when she crossed away on the Dorian Sea," Lord Adrick finished.

Cain was still on edge about the visitor, but he could recite the poem that had been created as a final security precaution. Opening the door slowly, his gun pointed at the shadowy figure outside, he allowed him to enter.

"Let me see your hand," Cain demanded.

Lord Adrick held up his hand, onto which the symbol of the House of Gale had been temporarily etched.

"Okay," Cain growled, "What news do you have?"

"The longcoats have been defeated, but there is evidence that more are hidden in the Western Mountains. An army has been sent to find and destroy them. The princess can rest knowing that her family is safe – although her father was injured, it is not serious. It is requested that you stay here until the army returns home. The exact location of the longcoat hideout has been tortured out of prisoners and as such it is not believed that it will take long to destroy them."

DG had been doing her best to stay quiet and follow Cain's orders, but she couldn't take it.

"My father," she said, coming the rest of the way down the stairs, "He's hurt? What happened?"

Lord Adrick looked more than a little shocked at the sight of her, and DG suddenly realized that she was still wearing nothing but Cain's shirt.

"Forgive my attire," she added quickly pulling it down self-consciously.

"Of course my lady," Lord Adrick replied, laughter in his eyes. "And yes, your father took a blow to the arm – he was being stitched up as a left and although it will be sore for quite sometime, he is expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank God," DG whispered.

She noticed that Lord Adrick was now looking at her in the strangest way, and suddenly she began to feel dizzy. Memories were flooding back to her. Two children racing each other on horseback, playing in the waters of the lake, sneaking off and having adventures in the forest and being scolded for coming home filthy.

"DG," Cain's voice sounded far away, "DG are you okay?"

She nodded vaguely, putting her hand against her head and willing the memories to stop. She knew there were more, but she was afraid she might pass out. After a few more seconds, they finally came to a halt. Looking up at the man before her, she felt a smile break over her face.

"Addie?" she asked tentatively, "Is that you?"

"You remember?" he asked slowly, his voice breaking with emotion, "They told me you might not so I shouldn't mention anything …"

DG started laughing, "I remember," she said, "I remember I remember. All those races we had and all the times we got yelled out for wandering off on our own."

Without thinking, she crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I missed you so much," he said, holding her tightly and feeling her begin to cry tears of joy, "I was so afraid our friendship was lost."

Pulling away, DG smiled at him again, "Cain," she said, turning back to the tin man, "This is Addie. He was one of my best friends when we were little, before I was sent to the other side."

Cain gave him a tight smile and a nod. He was still less than thrilled about this midnight visitor, and the way DG had just clung to him had awakened the green monster inside of Cain's chest. Who exactly did this man think he was?

Addie held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Commander Cain," he said, "I've heard a lot about you."

Cain shook it briefly, "So," he said, "Are you expected back at the palace?"

"Before morning, yes," Addie replied.

"Well hey," DG said, "Why don't you spend the night here? I want to talk to you more."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea – "

DG cut her friend off by grabbing his hand, "Come on, we'll make some coffee and talk more. Now that I've remembered you I realize how much I missed you!"

Addie complied, and the two headed for the kitchen. Cain followed and stood at the doorway, feeling strange intruding on this reunion. He watched silently as DG made a pot of coffee and the two of them sat down at the table, laughing and talking about their childhood adventures. He felt another stab of jealousy as he realized how perfect they looked. DG, still in his shirt, her hair falling around her shoulders in tousled waves, and Addie – dressed in the uniform of a high ranking soldier, green eyes and dark sandy hair, so young and full of life.

Cain gave himself a mental shake.

_She loves you_, he reminded himself, _She loves you._

But he couldn't stop the tiny voice in the back of his head that whispered, _Yes, but for how long?_

**A/N: Poor Cain! Reviews make my day ... (but seriously, they do)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update! Moving back from school was a nightmare (but at least I survived my first year) Anyway, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow so I'll be locked in the house for awhile – with a dvd of Tin Man that I just rented of course, so you'll definitely be getting updates. Now without further ado or random details about my life…**

DG could've talked with Addie for days, but all too soon dawn started to break on the horizon.

"I need to get back," he said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure?" DG asked, "You can't even stay another hour?"

"I'm sorry your highness – DG."

She nodded, "I'll walk you to the door."

The pair passed through the living room and DG couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "Look," she said, pointing to the sleeping figure of Wyatt Cain on the couch.

Addie just shook his head, "So," he said when they came to the door, "You'll be sent for as soon as it's safe to return, as will your sister."

"Az is safe then?" DG asked, "I mean I could sort of feel that she was, but … I don't know, I'm still getting used to the whole magic thing.

"Understandable," Addie replied. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before enveloping her in a strong hug, "I really missed you," he said.

"I missed you too."

He squeezed her lightly and then they broke apart, "Will I be seeing you back at the palace?" DG asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I go where the Queen sends me."

"But if I ask," she said, "I mean … I'm sure there would be some sort of job for you. If you want that of course. If you don't then I would totally – "

Addie cut her off and put a hand on her arm, "I would love to work at the palace."

She smiled at him, "Good."

Giving the traditional bow for royalty, Addie gave her a wink and walked out the door.

DG was still smiling. She couldn't help herself. It was the sort of smile she used to get when one of her old high school friends turned up at the diner or she bumped into them at the grocery store. Something about seeing the people who played such a big part in her memories always cheered her up. And spending the night remembering all of the fun she and Addie used to have had left her feeling more complete in The O.Z. then she had in a long time. He was proof that she had once belonged here, just like Cain was proof that she belonged here now. Heading back into the living room, she realized that he was gone.

"Cain?" she called, "Hello?"

"In here princess," came a gruff reply. She walked into the kitchen and found him starting breakfast.

"I didn't even hear you get up."

"Yeah well, you learn to move quietly when you're a tin man," he replied.

"And," she added, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I didn't know you could cook."

"I'm full of surprises," he said sarcastically.

DG sighed and pulled away from him. Something was bothering her tin man, and she had a hunch it was something to do with the sudden appearance of her childhood friend.

"It was wonderful seeing Addie again," she remarked, sitting down at the table, "I'd totally forgotten about him. He was like a brother to me growing up. Whenever Az felt like behaving herself and wouldn't go on adventures with me he would always be up for it."

Cain merely grunted and continued to scramble their eggs.

"It's like getting part of my family back," DG added, hoping he would catch her drift. _Brother. Family. _Nothing romantic…

"He certainly wasn't looking at you like you were family," Cain finally said, putting a plate down in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on DG, he was staring at you like he wanted …."

"Like he wanted to what?" she asked.

"Well," Cain paused for a moment, "Anyway you should have at least put some pants on before you carried on a conversation with him. You're a princess for chrissake."

"Cain," DG said, unsure of whether she should really bring up the subject, "It's okay if you were jealous of him."

"What?" Cain asked, "No kid, you've got the wrong idea. I'm just telling you that you need to behave like royalty."

"And you didn't like the way he was looking at me, and you didn't like the way we spent the whole night talking, and …" she sighed, "I am sorry about that. It was just really easy to get caught up in all the old stories you know?"

"Yeah," Cain replied, "Of course. I wasn't jealous though."

"Damn your pride," DG said, "Can't you just admit it?"

"There's nothing to admit."

"Cain, you're being impossible."

"DG, you're being crazy."

"Will you please just own up to it?"

"Nothing to own up to."

"Cain!" she gave a frustrated groan, "For the love of God will you just not be afraid to share your feelings?"

"Fine," he said, "Fine. Yes, I was jealous. Jealous of the way he looked at you in my shirt and the way he touched you and the way you two look together."

"The way we look?" DG asked, confused.

Cain heaved a sigh, "Yeah kid, the way you look together. Perfect. Sitting at this kitchen table you could've been the perfect couple. He's exactly the sort of person you deserve."

DG got up from her chair and went over to him, "I told you," she said, "You're exactly who I deserve, and I'm lucky."

"You could have him," Cain whispered, "if you wanted him, you could have him."

She shook her head, "But I don't want him."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, gently at first, but then harder. She felt his hands slide around her waist and relaxed into them, allowing him to pull her closer. One hand slid underneath the shirt she was wearing and she could feel her bare skin searing where he touched her. He released her mouth and started to kiss her lightly along her jawline, dipping down to her neck.

"Wyatt," she groaned quietly.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, capturing his mouth once again with hers and delving into it, into his taste.

"I want more of you," she whispered, stopping for a moment.

"I want all of you," he replied huskily.

"Then take me," she replied, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?"

She kissed him along his jaw and up to his ear, "Positive."

**A/N: ooh things are getting a little hot and heavy (I just couldn't resist) I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: so, by popular demand and because it will be fun to write … Cain and DG are about to get some serious action. This chapter is basically pure smuff (smut and fluff). But come on, what could be better?**

**Warning:**** this chapter is rated "M". Feel free to skip it knowing you won't miss any key plot points (the last lines will be re-capped in the next chapter).**

Now, just to refresh…

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, gently at first, but then harder. She felt his hands slide around her waist and relaxed into them, allowing him to pull her closer. One hand slid underneath the shirt she was wearing and she could feel her bare skin searing where he touched her. He released her mouth and started to kiss her lightly along her jawline, dipping down to her neck._

_"Wyatt," she groaned quietly. _

_He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, capturing his mouth once again with hers and delving into it, into his taste. _

_"I want more of you," she whispered, stopping for a moment._

_"I want all of you," he replied huskily._

_"Then take me," she replied, a small smile on her lips._

_"Are you sure?"_

_She kissed him along his jaw and up to his ear, "Positive."_

_--_

DG had only ever had sex with one other person. His name was Danny Goodwin, and he was her first love. The summer she turned seventeen they started going out, and she'd lost her virginity to him on a blanket in the middle of the field next to the old barn under a star-studded sky. Everything about that night had been perfect. Her relationship with Danny had faded away a few months later, in that way so many first loves do when you realize it's only the beginning of things to come. DG could still remember coming home crying, and her mother telling her "you're just a girl DG, and he's just a boy. Someday you'll be a woman, and you'll meet the man who will complete your world. I promise darling."

Up until now, DG had never quite understood what her mother meant – the difference between a girl and a woman, a boy and a man. But it was all becoming clear to her now. Wyatt Cain was a man, and when she was with him she truly felt like a woman.

"What d'you say we take this upstairs?" Cain asked.

"Way ahead of you," she replied, taking his hand and leading him up to the bedroom.

The first rays of sun were just beginning to peek through the shades as Cain laid her down gently onto the bed.

"Ever made love in the morning before princess?" he asked, lazily unbuttoning her shirt as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Never," she replied, "But there's a first time for everything isn't there?"

He smiled slightly and undid the last button.

"Now it's my turn," she whispered, rolling over on top of him, "you didn't think you'd deny me the pleasure of undressing you now did you Wyatt?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

DG gave one last shrug out of his old shirt and let it slide off the bed. In nothing but her underwear, she set to work on his vest.

"You wear too many layers tin man," she remarked as she got the first one off and set to work on his shirt. He only laughed lightly, continuing to take her in with his eyes. This beautiful woman who loved him against all odds – how did he get so lucky?

DG leaned back and smiled at her handy work. Cain sat up and pulled his arms out of his sleeves, then wrapped his arms around her hungrily, covering her mouth in a searing kiss. Sliding her hands over his bare back, DG smiled against his mouth. The hard contours of his muscles, the smooth planes of his face, the musky scent she could only describe as him, everything about Wyatt Cain was perfect and masculine.

"What?" he asked, noticing her smile.

"Nothing" she replied, "it's just …." She eyed him for a moment before leaning in a kissing him again, "you're absolutely perfect."

Cain moved so that he was on top of her and began kissing lightly down her neck and across her chest, sliding his hands over her breasts and pinching her nipples until she gasped. He slid his tongue lazily down her abdomen and brought his hands down to her thighs, rubbing light circles along the soft skin and sliding down her underwear to find her, hot and ready for him.

DG gasped as she felt his fingers slide inside of her. His other hand reaching for her face and bringing her toward him for a kiss that was white hot with passion and want. She held onto him tightly, her fingers dug into his back as he worked at a rhythm that brought her to the edge of ecstasy and beyond.

"Oh God," she said, her voice a groan, her breathing ragged as she felt a final thrust, "Cain, oh God. Oh God."

Exhausted, she loosened her grip on him and sank back into the pillows. He laid back with her, fingers now tracing all over her body.

"And that," he said, unable to keep a smile on his face, "was just my finger."

DG laughed and rolled over onto her side to face him, "Well why don't we see what you can do with the rest of you?"

Cain quirked an eyebrow at her and she started to undo his belt buckle, pulling down his fly and waiting while he kicked off his boots. He pulled of his pants, but DG shook her head.

"Ah ah ah tin man," she said, her hands sliding down to his hips, "everything goes." With that, she pulled his boxers down as well. She ran her hands along him slowly, hot and hard.

"You said you wanted all of me," she whispered into his ear, her hand still moving along him easily, "Do you still mean that?"

"Yes," came his hoarse reply, "Yes."

"Then come and get me," she replied.

Cain rolled on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him, gasping as he entered her and feeling a sensation she hadn't in so long.

"Are you all right?" he asked, afraid he may have hurt her.

"Better than all right."

The motion of him thrusting into her was more than DG could have put into words, so she gave up on words and instead let herself go into feeling. Everything fell away, and it was just the two of them. Bodies intertwined, loving each other. Every movement was perfection, and every breath was heaven. She could feel Cain sinking deeper and harder as he let out a groan that she matched just seconds later.

"God," he whispered, "Oh DG."

Collapsing, he pulled her into his arms as their breathing ran ragged together.

"I love you," he whispered, finding her mouth and delivering a kiss, "and I don't know how it is you can love me, but I thank God you do."

"I'll always love you," she replied, "Always."

He turned and looked her in the eye, "You really do mean that don't you?"

She nodded, and Cain took a deep breath.

"DG, will you marry me?"

**A/N: so, I've never actually written anything like this before, but I'm fresh off the first episode of tin man so I was feeling inspired. I hope it turned out okay! Reviews are welcome and always lovely.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: so I leave for vacation on Tuesday and I really wanna get this finished up before I go. There are only a few more chapters left as it is (and there may be a sequel?) So, without further ado…**

_"I love you," he whispered, finding her mouth and delivering a kiss, "and I don't know how it is you can love me, but I thank God you do."_

_"I'll always love you," she replied, "Always."_

_He turned and looked her in the eye, "You really do mean that don't you?"_

_She nodded, and Cain took a deep breath._

_"DG, will you marry me?"_

--

DG was frozen – had she heard correctly?

"Will I…"

"Will you marry me?" Cain repeated, "I know I'm not the ideal candidate and I know you have a duty to the crown, but I just … I don't think I could watch you be with anyone else. I need you," he swallowed, "I'll always need you."

"Yes," DG said, rolling up onto her elbows to look at him, "Yes, yes, yes."

She found herself laughing, and soon Cain was laughing too. It was, she decided, the happiest moment of her life. Who cared what her parents would have to say, what the kingdom would have to say. This was her tin man – they were in love, it was as simple as that.

An hour later, they were dozing lightly in each others arms when DG woke with a start.

"What is it?" Cain asked, immediately concerned.

"It's … it's nothing bad I don't think," she replied, "But I just got this feeling – a message from my parents. It was a dream."

"What did they say?"

DG looked at Cain and a smile spread across her face, "It's time to go home."

Cain smiled back at his princess, but inside he was worried. Once again, he'd found himself slipping into the idea that the two of them could make their life here, away from everything, just two ordinary people. It truth their lives – and their circumstances – were far from ordinary. He wondered what the Queen would say when he and DG arrived back at the palace and DG announced they were getting married. He had no doubt that she would be loud and jubilant about it. He didn't really mind (hell, he wanted to shout it to the world), but the immediate reaction of the royal family was impossible to gauge. Would they be happy for the unlikely couple? Would they try to talk DG out of marrying someone so much older? Would her mother remember that Ahamo had once been far from royal?

"Do you think my mother would try to throw away my jacket again if I brought it back?" DG asked, halfway through getting dressed and pulling Cain out of his thoughts.

"Nah, I bet you could get by with it," he replied, pulling on his boots.

"Yeah," she said, "I mean there'll be enough going on to distract her, I doubt she'll notice."

Cain nodded, "Anything else you want to bring back from here?"

DG looked around the room, "I think I'm good," she replied, "I mean if I try to bring back my jeans and t-shirt it might be a little bit much. This'll work for now." She held up the jacket, "So, how do we get out of here?"

"Same way we came," Cain replied, "Travel storm. It should show up once we spend a few minutes outside."

The two walked down the steps and out onto the beach – both silently reluctant to go.

"Cain," DG began, "I mean … Wyatt … I think I'm gonna miss this place."

"Me too kid," he replied, bringing an arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't feel like I was being crushed here you know? There was room to breathe."

The wind started to pick up.

"And," she added, tightening an arm around his waist as the storm approached, "There was you."

"There's always gonna be me. Don't ever doubt that. I promise I'll be here to help you breathe."

Seconds later, their bodies were thrown into the wind. Holding tightly to each other, they prepared for a landing they both feared – DG because it meant returning to a weight that had been crushing down on her, Cain because they would be facing the only people who could keep him from marrying the woman he loved. As the wind began to die down, palace walls appeared around them. Seconds later, they dropped into the center of the great hall.

"DG!" Az's voice was heard immediately as she rushed to her sister. The two embraced warmly, and the king and queen followed suite quickly – Ahamo's arm bound closely to his chest.

"My family," the queen said, her voice tight with emotion, "we're all right, we're all right."

"What happened to the longcoats?" DG asked as they broke apart.

"The army we sent to capture those who remained was successful. There may be a few stragglers, but not enough to fight. Some prisoners were taken in for questioning."

"And Addie?"

"Lord Adrick is just fine. He told us you remembered him," her father said, a smile in his eyes.

"I missed him," DG remarked, "And I told him I would ask – I mean it would be wonderful to have a friend here, so I – "

"There is a position open as the Undercaptain of Palace Security," Ahamo interrupted before she finished, "I think that would be well-suited to a man such as Lord Adrick. And perhaps you could take him under your wing Commander Cain."

This was the first time Cain had been addressed, and he started slightly.

"But of course your Highness," he replied, tipping his hat.

"Oh," DG said, "yes. I have an announcement to make – but wait, where are Glitch and Raw?"

As if on cue, Glitch came sliding into the room, "So sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting but when I realized the travel storm had come – "

"Oh Glitch!" DG threw her arms around him, "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Ditto Princess," he replied, a smile on his face.

"And Raw?" she asked.

"Raw is helping some of the men in the infirmary," The queen said, taking DG's hand, "Don't worry, he's just fine. But he's using his gift for those who aren't."

DG smiled, "Well I guess I'll have to tell you all this without him – I know it might be a strange thing for me to be telling you right now, but," she glanced over at the man she loved, who was shifting uncomfortably at knowing he would soon be in the spotlight. She gave him an encouraging smile, and he retured it, "Cain proposed to me at Redbird. And I said yes. We're getting married!"

Az let out a squeal and DG glanced at her momentarily. Her older sister's face was lit up with happiness. The queen was still holding onto DG's hand, and a look of minor surprise crossed her face.

"Why Commander Cain," she said, looking him over, "I didn't think you had it in you! Here Ahamo and I thought it would take years to push you two together."

DG turned face to face with her mother, "You … what?" she asked incredulously.

"Darling," her father said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't think no one noticed? You two are crazy about each other."

Looking behind her, DG saw that Cain looked just as shocked as she did. He came over and laced his fingers through hers, looking at the king and queen, "Do I have your permission then?" he asked, "To marry your daughter?"

"Of course," the queen replied.

Without thinking of whether it would be proper or not, Cain swept DG into his arms, twirling her in a circle before putting her down, laughter in his eyes.

"We're getting married," she whispered, their foreheads touching.

"I must be the luckiest man in The O.Z."

Glitch just looked from one to the other, and then suddenly began clapping. Soon, he was joined by the rest of the family.

"Oh goody!" he exclaimed, "We're going to have a wedding!"

**A/N: Good old Glitch. Only one more chapter to go I think – then possibly an epilogue? We'll see out it all shakes out. Reviews are great!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The last chapter! Although it pains me to say good-bye, I'm really happy about the way this story turned out. Thanks so much to all of my readers and reviewers- you guys are amazing!**

_Three weeks later …_

Her wedding day. DG had never exactly been the sort of girl who dreamed of it – the fluffy white dress, the prince waiting to carry her away on his horse, the perfect reception. But now that it was here she felt as though she'd been waiting her whole life. Three weeks hadn't exactly been an ideal span in which to plan a royal wedding (as her mother had constantly reminded her) but somehow it had been done. Half of The O.Z. seemed to be waiting outside in the formal gardens, and DG would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, "Unless you're Cain. Then you're not allowed to see me in my dress."

The soft laughter of her sister came through the door as it opened.

"Don't worry," she said, "it's just me."

"Oh," DG breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey Az. How's the crowd downstairs?"

"Huge. And excited."

DG smiled, "Guess I'll have to do my best not to trip on my way down the aisle."

Az shook her head and stepped behind DG, eyeing her little sister's reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," DG replied, tilting her head and examining herself, "I never quite pictured something this – fluffy, but it's really grown on me."

She smoothed out her gown and adjusted the sheer cap sleeves. On the rare occasions she had pictured her wedding, in generally involved a dress that was far more simple. But as she had been constantly reminded, she wasn't a simple farm girl anymore. The dress was wonderful though, and it made her feel every inch a princess.

"So," she said, holding out her arms and turning to face Az, "The finished product. What d'you think?"

"Oh DG!" Az exclaimed, "You're just stunning."

Behind the joy, DG could see a little bit of sorrow in Az's eyes.

"Hey," she said, taking hold of her sister's hands, "This is going to happen someday for you too you know."

Az shook her head, a tear falling on her light green gown as she brushed her eyes, "I don't know about that," she replied, then, taking a deep breath, she lifted her chin. "But come on, today is your day and there are several hundred people waiting to see you walk down that aisle."

DG hugged her sister tightly, "I don't know how I'd get through this without you Az."

Her older sister just laughed as they headed out the door and down the hall, "I think you'd manage."

The pair walked down the western staircase and out onto the lawns, where a small tent had been set up for last minute preparations. There were a few of DG's ladies-in-waiting inside, along with Glitch and her mother.

"Oh sweetheart," the queen said, kissing DG on both cheeks, "You're just lovely."

"Thanks mom," she replied, self-consciously straightening the tiara on her head and making sure her hair was still in place, "you really think so?"

"Absolutely. I don't think we've ever been prouder of our little girl," came a voice from behind her as she felt her father's hands on her shoulders.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked.

There was a chorus of affirmatives and her father smiled at her, "let's get you married then."

He poked his head out of the tent and whispered something to a servant who was waiting outside. A few moments later, the orchestra began to play.

"You're up Az," DG said, giving her sister an encouraging smile, "you too Glitch."

She grinned as the two of them linked arms, wondering if anyone else noticed the spark.

Her mother went next, in full royal dress, and soon DG realized it was just she and her father in the tent.

"Are you ready?" Ahamo asked, offering her his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, taking it.

The sunlight washed over her as they stepped out of the tent and began walking down the grassy path. DG truly felt like she was in a fairytale. And there, standing ahead of her and looking at her with absolute adoration, was Wyatt Cain. She felt a smile spread across her face as the hundreds of guests disappeared. Suddenly it was just the two of them. And DG knew without a doubt that this was the best decision she had ever made. Saying yes to her tin man was something she would never regret.

And, as they stood in front of everyone reciting their vows, she realized that with Cain she had found exactly what she needed. He loved her, he respected her, he understood her. He had been there through everything. She knew their marriage wouldn't be perfect – she knew sometimes they would fight like cats and dogs.

But at the end of the day, they had found their solid ground in each other.

**The End.**

**A/N: Reviews reviews!**


End file.
